


Matched at Puberty

by Inner_Devil



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: AU, Complete, Ficlet, M/M, Oneshot, Tattoos, one chapter, soul mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 14:45:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5630338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inner_Devil/pseuds/Inner_Devil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone has their soul mate and they're matched from birth. They find each other from the tattoos that appear on their wrists around puberty. Soul mates have the same tattoos on their wrists. Some prefer to keep their tattoo covered and let their hearts speak. Others only look at the tattoos. And some choose to look, but not use it as the main priority. How will Sherlock and John use them?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Matched at Puberty

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cumberspawnn.tumblr.com](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=cumberspawnn.tumblr.com).



> This could be longer, I'm sure. But I condensed it.

John had been thirteen years old when his tattoo appeared on his wrist. At the same time that his voice was deepening and he was growing hair in odd places, a dark, black symbol of two hands appeared on his wrist. It appeared that it was two people shaking hands, though only the hands could be seen. What could that mean?

At the same time, across town, Sherlock was going through puberty as well. He was growing taller though and hated his body for betraying him like this. But the same mark appeared on his own wrist. Both teens had the same mark on their left wrist.

"It's a common symbol for loyalty," Mycroft told his younger brother when Sherlock had asked for help.

Sherlock scoffed. "I'm not loyal to anybody! No one but me and Redbeard," he insisted before storming off.

Years later, once both of them had grown up some, John was coming home from war. He still had yet to find his soulmate, but he refused to give up. He continued searching while he was in Afghanistan and even when he came home. But to no avail. Sherlock, on the other hand, didn't care to find his soulmate. Occasionally, he'd even get make up and cover his mark and pretend to be one of the markless who didn't have a soulmate. He didn't need one. But one day a short, blonde soldier appeared while he was working at Bart's.

"Can I borrow your cell phone?" he asked, turning to face the man. 

John nodded, handing it over. "Yeah, sure. No problem," he replied, his mark showing clearly as his sleeve rolled up.

Sherlock's eyes widened as he noticed the mark. "It matches," he whispered.

"Sorry, what was that?" John asked, furrowing his brow a bit.

"It matches," Sherlock repeated, pulling up his sleeve to reveal his own mark. "It's a symbol of loyalty. Loyalty to one another, I suppose."

John gasped, pulling up his sleeve and comparing their marks. "They're identical. We're soul mates," he murmured, looking at the man. "I guess I didn't do too badly, huh?" he joked, trying to lighten the mood.

Sherlock chuckled. "I suppose I didn't either," he answered. "Dinner?" he offered.

"I'm staving," John replied, offering his hand. "Thanks for introducing us, Mike. I think the whole idea of sharing a flat will work after all," he chuckled.

Sherlock took his hand with a grin and walked out. They went to dinner at Angelo's for their first date and clicked right away. It didn't take long before Sherlock and John were living together and frequently shagging. They snogged, had date nights, stayed in and watched films, cuddled, and solved cases together. They really were perfect soulmates. Perfectly matched from the time they were teens.


End file.
